


Pokemon A Different Journey Alola Arc Sun and Moon

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Kudos: 2





	1. Alola To New Adventure

Two years later.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 19th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

We arrived in the Alola Region and we saw the brand new Pokemon. 

Four hours and twenty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Kiawe,Lana,Lillie,Mallow,Professor Kukui,Principal Oak and Sophocles. 

We defeated Rapp,Tupp and Zipp the Team Skull Grunts. 

Ash and me. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. The Guardian's Challenge

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Tapu Koko gave Ash the Z-Ring and he left. 

Ash picked up the Z-Ring and he put it on.

Ash looked at the Z-Ring and he saw one Electrium-Z Crystal. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals. 

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and I don't need to win the Z-Crystals. 

Gracie,Marina,Chelsea,Chloe,Mia and Nolan the three sets of twins are two years old. 

Identical and fraternal. 

Dalton,Damien,James and Joshua the two sets of identical twins are five days old. 

At 7:30 pm Ash lost to Tapu Koko in a battle and he used the Electric Type Z-Move. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Loading The Dex

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday April the 20th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Ash got a Rotom Pokedex from Professor Kukui and he nicknamed it Brian. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. First Catch In Alola Ketchum-Style!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Ash captured a nonshiny male Rowlet and he nicknamed the Pokemon Dallas.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Yo Ho Ho! Go Popplio!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday April the 21st 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Lana's three little sisters Ariel,Harper and Sarah. 

Lana told us about how she met her Popplio and we got really mad at Team Skull. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. A Shocking Grocery Run

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We visited the shopping mall and we got food for the Professor who left. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday April the 22nd 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Ash failed to catch a nonshiny male Litten and he became really sad.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Lillie got a Pokemon Egg from the Professor and she put it into her bag. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. To Top A Totem

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday April the 23rd 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash,Jason and Jewel won the Normalium-Z Crystal.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Trial and Tribulation

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Ash defeated Kahuna Hala and he got the Electrium-Z Crystal.

Jason and Jewel lost to Kahuna Hala. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Young Kiawe Had A Farm

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday April the 24th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Harry,Mimo,Rango and Sima.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Ash failed to catch a Mareanie and James got it.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Racing To A Big Event

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday April the 25th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Principal Oak won in the pancake race and he got a trophy.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Getting To Know You

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 26th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Lillie hatched a nonshiny female Alolan Vulpix and she nicknamed her Snowy.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Rocking Clawmark Hill

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Ash captured a nonshiny female Rockruff and he nicknamed the Pokemon Lyra.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. They Might Not Be Giants

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday April the 27th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Dallas and Popplio got reunited with their Trainers.

Ash and Lana.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Ash lost the Electrium-Z Crystal and he found it.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. A Seasoned Search

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday April the 28th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Abe and we helped him out.

Mallow's Bounsweet evolved into her Steenee form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. A Guardian Rematch

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.   
Ash defeated Tapu Koko and he's really happy.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Partner Promises

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday April the 29th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash finished training with Dylan and he saw the Deity Pokemon Tapu Lele. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. One Journey Ends Another Begins

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Litten and he nicknamed the Pokemon Issac.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. A Shivering Shovel Search!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday April the 30th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We calmed the wild Palossand down and it left. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Getting The Band Back Together

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met DJ Leo and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Alolan Open House

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 1st 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met up with Delia again and she brought N Harmonia with her.

Ash's Alolan friends met our family and they fell in love. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. A Team On Team Tussle

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
James and Jessie got the Dark Type Z-Crystal.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Delia and N Harmonia went back to their Regions.  
Kanto and Unova.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. So Long Sophocles

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 2nd 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash found the nonshiny male Charjabug and Sophocles caught it.

Sophocles pulled a picture out and he showed it to us. 

Sophocles's house a hole in the roof and everyone needs to move out for a week. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. A Glaring Rivalry

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash lost to Gladion and he gave up some $.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 3rd 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Oluolu and he played baseball with us. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Lulled To La-La Land

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Kagami caught a nonshiny female Morelull and she nicknamed her Sarah.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. The Ol' Raise and Switch!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 4th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash,Kiawe,Lana,Lillie,Mallow and Sophocles swapped Pokemon with each other.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. The Island Whisperer

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Olivia and she showed us her Pokemon.  
Ash and his friends got their Pokemon back.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 5th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Lana won the treasure hunt and she got her Z-Ring.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Big Sky Small Fry

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Lana defeated the Totem Wishiwashi and she got her Z-Crystal.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. A Crowning Moment of Truth!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 6th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Kiawe caught a nonshiny male Alolan Marowak and he didn't nickname it.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Currying Favor and Flavor!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.   
Ash defeated Lurantis and he got the Grassium-Z Crystal.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Trials and Determinations!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday May the 7th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash defeated Olivia and he got the Rock Type Z-Crystal.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Rising From The Ruins

Four hours and forty minutes later.  
It's 5:10 pm.  
Lyra evolved into her Dusk Form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Mimikyu Unmasked

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 8th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash and Lyra used the Rock Type Z-Move Continental Crush.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Mallow and The Forest Teacher

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Mallow's Oranguru friend and he gave us some berries.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 9th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Ida and we met Kanoa. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Mounting an Electrifying Charge!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash,Kiawe and Sophocles won the Chargabug race.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Alola Kanto!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 10th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

We met up with Brock and Misty again.

Four hours and twenty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met up with Professor Oak and he showed off Ash's Pokemon. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. When Regions Collide

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Brock showed off his Mega Steelix Steven and Misty showed off her Mega Gyarados Garrett.  
I showed Brock and Misty a picture of the ten kids.  
Brock and Misty fell in love with them.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
